


Druid of the Bay Information

by kinoth



Series: Druid of the Bay [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoth/pseuds/kinoth
Summary: This is the character sheet, AU world building, and information about Chepi’s powers that are part of the Druid of the Bay quest.
Series: Druid of the Bay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109864
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Name:** [Chepi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chepi)

**Cape name:** [Manitou](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manitou)

**Character images:**

[Chepi](https://i.imgur.com/jywDb4s.jpg)

[Mask](https://i.imgur.com/VsstVOb.jpg)

## Misc abilities

**Shillelagh**

> If without a weapon, one will be provided by the surroundings, whether a pipe, piece of rebar, or extruded from concrete or metal and formed. (From bat to staff size). Typically a blunt weapon.

**Enhanced Senses**

> Even when not shapeshifted your senses are better than they were. Your hearing is sharp, your eyes focus both at distance and can track swift movements, your sense of smell is good enough to distinguish people you interact with frequently by smell (but it is not good enough to track with).

**Animal Handling**

> With concentration, can read the basic mood of animals (dogs, cats, birds, squirrels, mice/rats, foxes/raccoons, etc) and get them to do simple tasks (hit a switch, climb a tree, make noise if you see movement, etc). Their intelligence appears to be somewhat enhanced when dealing with you.

**Verdant Thumb**

> Not merely a green thumb, can manipulate any non-dead plant and cause it to grow incredibly fast, fruit (if possible for the plant type), ensure crop yields, and control plants (cause vines to move in the air, etc.). Allows shaping of small wooden items. Not fast enough to be combat-viable.

**Sense Life**

> Allows the sensing of life starting in a roughly 20-meter radius, even through walls. Takes 5-10 minutes to sync, must remain stationary. The longer you commune with the world, the greater your range. You do not know your exact range at this time.
> 
> Type and intensity of life is mostly what’s sensed, not exact numbers. (i.e. when sensing a gardening center, you’d get ‘a great deal of plantlife along with numerous minor animals (birds), and a couple of higher-order lifeforms (likely humans)).

**Herbalism**

(Gained due to an omake by Maleficarum)

> Allows you to perceive the hidden powers in herbs, roots, leaves, etc and create potions, balms, and similar concoctions. Currently limited to healing and enhancement of existing abilities in people—increasing their immune system or boosting an existing power, for example.

## Shapeshifting

### Level: 5

**Basic Shapeshifting:**

max size: an average-sized black bear, min size: small mouse

**Bloodless Strike**

> Instead of physical wounds, your strikes inflict fatigue. Is not a guaranteed one-hit knockout. Can be turned on or off at will.

**Thunderous Howl**

> The ability to shift your throat and vocal cords and infuse them with power, allowing a scream that pushes those close in front of you bodily back and stuns all nearby. 

**Iron Hide**

> Your skin has the strength and resistance of iron. You retain all flexibility and remain soft to the touch, but resist blows and cuts like iron. A passive ability; this is always in effect, no matter your form.

**Primal Strength**

> The natural power of the Beast shows in you. You are much stronger than your size or form shows, capable of lifting or throwing items the size and weight of a motorcycle even in your base form.

## Spellcasting

### Level: 2

**Mend Earth**

> Fixes issues in an area around you; holes fill in from any available sources, grass and other small plants are restored to life, damage to stone or brickwork is repaired.

**Vigorous Bloom**

> A latticework of vines shows under the skin while a regeneration effect heals wounds, toxins are purged, and fatigue is lessened. Lasts ~5 minutes

**Earthen Grasp**

> Can be used in two ways; dirt, stone, asphalt, etc rise up and hold up to half a dozen targets in place for as long as the spell is concentrated on, or pillars of earth rise up to batter a single target: this uses the hands to guide the attack.

**Faerie Fire**

> Outlines up to six people in your line of sight with colored (but non-damaging) fire. Ruins the targets’ own vision, makes them easily targetable.

**Thunder Step**

> You teleport forward, leaving a clap of thunder and lightning in your wake. Incredibly loud, damages hearing of all nearby, zaps anyone in your way.

**Field of Thorns**

> A thicket of gnarled vines with finger-long thorns erupts. Anyone caught in the area is trapped and stabbed, and the area is rendered impassible until chopped down, burned, or an hour has passed.

## Summoning

### Level: 3

**Horde size:** 10

**Incarnate Slots:** 2

**Incarnate:** Raven, named [Huginn](https://i.imgur.com/sSz1Jes.jpg)

[Dog](https://i.imgur.com/AtpSzN4.jpg), currently unnamed.

**Stone Surge**

> The blows of your summons carry the weight of bedrock. Hits from summons, no matter the size, are like strikes from a sledgehammer. Applies to familiars as well.


	2. Other Characters

# Other Story Characters

## Sabah

  * Sabah shares at least two classes with Chepi.
  * Roommates with Jordyn.
  * Hallmate with Raven.
  * Studying engineering
  * Short, generally wears a headscarf.
  * Was being hit on/stalked by Karl, an E88 gang member.



##  [Jordyn](https://i.imgur.com/yNdfIiN.jpg%20)

  * Shares at least two classes with Chepi.
  * Roommates with Sabah.
  * Studying science of some type.
  * Likes Chepi’s hair.
  * Something of a cape groupie



##  [‘Raven’](https://i.imgur.com/6pGFjCL.jpg)

  * Real name unknown
  * Has discovered you’re a cape
  * Father is IT for the PRT
  * Went to Arcadia; knows Laserdream
  * Almost as tall as Chepi.



## ‘Slick’

  * The homeless guy Chepi saved on his first night out.
  * Leader of the homleless encampment.
  * Previously a general contractor



## Lilah

  * One of Slick’s lieutenants
  * Used to be a mid-level drug dealer for the Merchants.




	3. Power Explanations

# In-character power-related stuff

## Summoning

  * Basic summons ( **The Horde** ) 
    * Summoning uses your power to create shells that spirits inhabit. Most of the time these spirits want good protection, and clothe themselves completely in bodies made from earth, wood, stone, or similar materials. Occasionally a spirit chooses a different shell—these summons tend to move and react faster, but are much more fragile.
    * Bodies made of materials are not necessarily exactly as tough as the original material—the spirit inhabiting it has an effect, changing the material so it can move.
    * Summons that use unusual shells—smoke, leaves, even plastic—tend to shine or glow and may interact oddly with inanimate things. (e.g. claws may strike through clothes to cut flesh but leave the cloth undamaged) They are referred to as ‘spiritual summons’, as they are more spirit than physical.
    * Summons are temporary, as the spirits burn out the shells they inhabit and they return to their constituent material. They tend to last around five minutes or so.
    * Summons of the Horde are fairly simplistic. They know how to use their favored shell and can work in small groups, but otherwise are of animal-level intelligence. 
      * Number of summons increases as more points are put into Summoning
    * **Incarnates** —also called **familiars** —are the combination of a living animal and an animate spirit. They require a (living) animal, and the ritual used to create them must occur under an open sky, involves a ritual (a fire, food, chanting, etc are required). The ritual takes 1-2 hours. 
      * Familiars are permanent until killed.
      * Unlimited range from you.
      * Grow more intelligent the longer they live.
      * Gain their own abilities over time.
      * More powerful/durable than a regular summoned spirit.
      * Can lead other summons
      * Communicate with you via an empathic connection, not full words. Current distance limit is ~5km.
      * Can be called back from anywhere.
      * Max of 1 familiar per 5 regular summons.



## Shapeshifting

  * The ability to shift into various animal/monster forms, or even take on _part_ of an animal’s/monster’s abilities. 
    * e.g. turn into a bird, a drider, enhance your sense of smell and tracking like a dog’s, grow steel-hard claws.
  * This is not actually turning into the animal in question, it’s shifting your primal self into something that looks like a bird, etc.
  * Each point in Shapeshifting increases the range of sizes you can change into, larger or smaller. 
    * The range of ‘normal’ forms at high level goes to elephant (land)/whale(water) to ant-size.
    * Unless specified otherwise, all abilities are available while you are in your human (default) form as well.



## Kindling [Added Dec 1, 2020]

  * A (temporary) bestowal of powers on another.
  * The person must have been affected by one of your powers prior to this, and spend a fair amount of time around you or a liminal space of yours (see below)
  * You can gift one level of any single one of your powers (Shapeshifting, Summoning, or Spellcasting) to such a person. 
    * This (temporarily) reduces your score in the ability by 1, and cannot take you to zero in any score.
    * For summoning and shapeshifting, the person will gain a lesser copy of all related abilities you have.
    * For spellcasting, three of your spells will be granted. You lose access to those spells temporarily.
  * A ritual is involved, slightly different for each power. Takes ~30 minutes.
  * You can reclaim your powers at any time, from any distance.
  * If you leave the powers bestowed upon the person long enough, they may gain their own powers permanently. 
    * If this occurs, your powers are returned to you.
    * Takes ~1 month, with use of the powers reducing the time (to a minimum of 1.5-2 weeks).



## Liminal Reseeding [Added Dec 1, 2020]

  * An option and/or byproduct of using _Mend Earth_ , _Verdant Thumb_ , or a lot of magic in an area.
  * Liminal areas will have incredible plant growth/fertility. Some of those plants may have unusual characteristics.
  * Liminal spaces may also feel ‘clean’, ‘calm’, or ‘natural’, no matter where they are.
  * A liminal space without an anchor (see below) will fade in a few days.
  * If a living thing is created or enhanced—trees, bushes, grass, flowers—due to one of the above abilities, it will serve as an anchor for the bleedover.
  * The area affected by the blending will not increase without assistance.




	4. Worldbuilding / AU stuff

# Worldbuilding stuff

## In-character knowledge

  * The **Golden Horde** (also known as the Golden Wave, Golden Plague, and other things in that vein) first appeared in the early 80’s. It ravages an area, scouring it clean of organic items (and some plastics), sometimes including topsoil. Stone, glass, and metal are typically minimally disturbed. The actual harvesting process is slow enough that people caught in the area can generally escape, although there have been deaths reported in conjunction with Horde sightings. 
    * The Horde is made up of a swarm of smaller parts (insects, small animals, robots, sheets of what look like rain or snow). All individual elements seem to share general awareness of other parts.
  * Cape abilities (or secondary uses) of powers that involve minions, or at least controlling a number of smaller things are—if not _common_ —fairly well known. Most Tinkers have some kind of ability to make controllable items, whether robotic drones, autonomous mecha suits, or the equivalent of Roombas with knives taped to them.
  * [Added 11/3/2020] **‘Manna’** is the name given to the glowing _stuff_ that is left behind in the wake of the Horde. It is variously claimed to be incredibly toxic/radioactive/poisonous/explosive, to cause people to turn into capes, to heal various sicknesses, to cause people to go insane, to _alter_ existing cape powers, to render existing capes more or less powerful, or to be the literal ‘manna’ spoke of from the Bible, amongst other things. 
    * Typically this material dissipates within a day of the Horde’s passage, but it has been known to last up to a month. Civilians are asked not to touch it with bare skin and to contact the PRT if they find anything that looks similar to ‘glowing pearls’.




End file.
